Kagome, will you marry me?
by KyraAyora
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and taken to a town far away...What does the prince of this kingdom have it story for her?R & R please this is my first story More chaps to come soon
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome run!" he yelled. She turned around just in time to see them right behind her; they were gaining on her. The demon hunters were gaining on her and fast.

"Why are they after me?" she thought to herself. She just assumed they were going to kill her for associating with a half-demon. Why sent them? Where did they come from? She didn't know; she just kept on running, not looking back. She couldn't make out what they were saying, only certain words. They said once they got her they would and that was all she heard. She was afraid to hear what they had in store for her once they got a hold of her. She hated herself; if she hadn't spilled right when she shot the arrow Inuyasha and the others would be free from the cage they were hanging in. Inuyasha's voice kept getting fainter and fainter, until she could no longer hear him. She knew this was the end for her, no chance of being saved. She didn't know whether or not she should give up or keep running. It seemed she was running for miles and it didn't seem like the hunters would give up; they were determined to get her. She kept running and running because she knew it must be better than what they would do to her. Would they kill her, would they rape her, would they kill the others? She didn't know and she didn't look forward to waiting and finding out.

She felt the sweat dripping down the back of her neck and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She knew she wouldn't be able to endure it much longer. She started to recognize where she was, she had been there once before when they were searching for a piece of the jewel. She was dreading what was not so far in the distance ahead of her. She knew they would catch her if she didn't change her direction, but the trees were too thick to turn and head another way. A cliff was coming up somewhere soon and she knew if she didn't turn fast they would either catch her or she would fall to her death. She felt like she was dying, this was the end of her. She wished she had said good bye to Inuyasha and had told him that he loved him before it was too late. She regretted it.

"Inuyasha I love you," she yelled even though she knew he couldn't hear her. He could be miles away dead by now, and she missed him dearly. She wished she could touch him, hold him, and tell him she loved him. Tears ran down her face and she threw herself down on the ground.

"I love you Inuyasha!" she screamed. She felt them grab her, but she didn't care. Something inside told her that Inuyasha was killed and without him she didn't want to live anymore. They picked her up and carried her, saying nothing. They weren't killing her, why was this? She didn't know what they were going to do with her. She wasn't scared though. She kept crying and screaming and it seemed everything around her was spinning in circles; she was truly losing her mind. She could hear Inuyasha in the back of her mind telling her not to give up. She knew he couldn't be dead; he was somewhere. Was he following them? Would he rescue her like he did many times before? He better hurry up and do it then before she was dead. They kept carrying her farther and farther into the deep forest, turning so often so she lost direction of where Inuyasha and the others were last seen. At this rate, she thought she would never see any of them again. She heard a sound behind them; a most familiar sound. She knew exactly what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The site she had wanted to see so badly was right there in front of her; it awoken something inside of her. She tried her hardest to hide her excitement from the demon hunters. She knew if they saw Inuyasha they would kill him instantly. She gave a slight smile to him, so the others wouldn't see. She knew that if they did it would be death for Inuyasha. Kagome laid there still wanting so badly to jump out of the man's arms and run and jump on the man she loved, well you really can't call him a man; more like, the half demon she loves. She could no longer hide her feelings, she were pulling her apart.

"Inuyasha I love you!!" She didn't understand why they didn't run and seize him when she yelled that, were the losing their minds or was she. Did she really just yell that for all to hear? She could have sworn she did, but she was wrong. Kagome might have said it to herself inside, but no one else heard. She would have to wait even longer to tell Inuyasha how she felt for him. She turned around quickly to get a sense of where they were headed and when she turned back around to where Inuyasha had just been seen he was no longer there. Had she imagined he was there, she thought to herself.

"INUUUUUYASHAAAAAA!!," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her capturers looked at each other with a puzzled stare.

"What the hell is an innuisha?", one said to the others and they all looked at her with a blank stare.

"I've heard that word before; it's a kind of spoon," someone answered.

"Why the hell is the girl talking about a spoon," the rest of them said simultaneously.

She wanted to let out a giggle at this, but knew she couldn't. Kagome kept her mouth shut hoping they didn't question her because she was in no state of mind to come up with a good explanation. They all just pretended it didn't happen and went back to their walking to where ever they were heading. They seemed to be walking forever without an end in sight. She didn't know how much more of this madness she could take, being stuck with all guys can be very nerve acing. She wished that Inuyasha would come and show her face again, she was positive he was there just moments sooner; she hadn't imagined it. The lack of water could have distorted her sight somewhat, but she was positive she wasn't going crazy. Why did he leave me randomly, she thought to herself. Doesn't he care about me like I do for him?, she didn't know, but the thought alone was killing her. The one she loved with every piece of her heart wasn't there to save her, like he had done numerous times before.

"That must be where they are taking me," Kagome thought to herself as a village came into view. She didn't understand why they were bringing her to a place like this, so magnificent and orderly, like it was made for royalty. As she got closer she knew that this wasn't any common town, it was unique. She was scared to see who the ruler of this place was because by the look of the place he was a ten year old, spoiled prince. Everything around was painted in bright, eye-catching colors and odd patterns that only a child would enjoy. Then there he was standing right in front of her, the leader of this odd little town.

"Welcome to our town of Shibota. I am Prince Shiato and his is my magnificent kingdom." Kagome tuned him out after this as he went on and on for what seemed like an hour. He wasn't a ten year old boy, which surprised her deeply, he was older than she was. He must have a young son running around somewhere, I can't wait to play with him, she thought to herself. There was no son to be found, this prince was the child. He was so immature and Kagome didn't understand how he could run a whole "kingdom on his own."

"The Prince would like to speak to you alone after dinner Kagome," one of the demon hunters said to her. She constipated it in his mind all day trying to think what was so important that the prince would want to talk to her about. She still had no idea why they took her there, so she thought she would learn when he talked to her. The day seemed to take forever to pass, as she was dreading the meeting with Shiato. Then finally it arrived and she was about to be face to face with the prince.

"Hi Kagome, you are looking really pretty tonight. I hope you are enjoying your time here. I'm so glad that you came; I've seen you many times around the outside of this kingdom and have had my eye on you. I have been wanting to talk to you, but those people you are traveling with always get into my way" Ut oh, this guy is a creepy stalker, Kagome thought to herself, trying to keep herself calm.

"But now that I got you alone I can finally say what I want to say, Kagome I think I'm in love with you and I need to make you my wife so we can rule thing kingdom together." Now  
Kagome knew this guy was as creepy as she thought he was. She wanted to run away and return to the others, but she knew if she tried she would be killed instantly by the hunters that surrounded the perimeter of the town. She kept her mouth shut and refused to say anything that would possibly result in her death. She had no desire to marry this prince, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't know what else to do, so she was on her best behavior until the others would come and rescue her. That night she sat awake in bed praying that she would be saved before the wedding day. She didn't want to be stuck there forever. As she began to drift off to sleep she thought she heard someone calling her name from off in the distance, but it was probably just a dream.


End file.
